bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Literatura:Żarty o Chucku Norrisie
thumb|right|200px|Nie dotyczy Chucka * Chuck Norris kopnął w kalendarz z półobrotu. * Chuck Norris potrafi pstryknięciem palców wzniecić pożar. * Wystarczy, że Chuck Norris spojrzy na równanie, a '''x' samo się ujawnia.'' * Gdy Chuck Norris robi pompki, to nie podnosi siebie. Chuck Norris odpycha Ziemię. * Chuck Norris przekonał Goździkową do Apapu. * Prawdziwy tytuł dzieła Mikołaja Kopernika to "O półobrocie Chucka Norrisa". * Tylko Chuck Norris wie, jaki dokładnie jest odcinek "Mody na sukces". * Chuckowi Norrisowi nigdy nie zawiesił się Windows Vista. * Chuck Norris potrafi kozłować piłką lekarską na plaży. * Chuck Norris ma w domu model Ziemi w skali 1:1 * Kiedyś groźny grizzly spotkał Chucka Norrisa. Od tamtej pory jest znany jako Kubuś Puchatek. '' * ''Chuck Norris kopnął z półobrotu w Związek Radziecki. Związek Radziecki się rozpadł. * Chuck Norris nie zna litości. Litość boi się go poznać. * Chuck Norris wynalazł wodę. * Chuck Norris urodził się w domu, który sam zbudował. * Chuck Norris potrafi powiedzieć formułkę z reklam leków w 0,24 s. * Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi powiedzieć "kajak" od tyłu. * Chuck Norris potrafi wypić całą wodę z kranu * Chuck Norris potrafi golić brodę czołem. * To Chuck Norris wstrzymał Słońce i ruszył Ziemię. Z półobrotu. * Na widok Chucka Norrisa wszystkie neony zaczynają świecić. Nie potrzebując do tego prądu. * Chuck Norris przychodzi do banku po gotówkę tylko raz. Tylko. * Chuck Norris jest honorowym dawcą krwi, ale nie swojej. * Co to jest żyrafa? To jest koń, którego Chuck Norris kopnął w szyję. * Chuck Norris nauczył prąd kopać. * Chuckowi Norrisowi kolana zginają się w odwrotną stronę. * Chuck Norris jest taki męski, że jego włosy na klacie mają włosy na klacie. * Chuck Norris tak naprawdę już nie żyje, ale śmierć boi się mu to powiedzieć. * Chuck Norris trzaska drzwiami obrotowymi. * Gdzie Chuck Norris robi zakupy? W spożywCZAKU. * Gdzie Chuck Norris wyrobił sobie takie muskuły? W poprawCZAKU. * Jakie są ulubione zwierzęta Chucka Norrisa? Są to pajęCZAKI i kurCZAKI. * Ile Chuck Norris zrobił pompek? Wszystkie. * Chuch Norris potrafi przetrwać pół roku żywiąc się wyłącznie suchą skórą z pięty. * Chuck Norris robi wsady za trzy punkty. * Chuck Norris potrafi przekroić wodę na trzy równe połowy. * Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi pływać w kałuży. * Chuck Norris nie je miodu - Chuck Norris żuje pszczoły. * Jakie jest ulubione danie Chucka Norrisa? Danie w mordę. * Chuck Norris potrafi zamknąć szufladę tak, żeby jeszcze wrzucić do niej kluczyk. * Chuck Norris nie ucieka przed zombie, to zombie uciekają przed Chuckiem. * Gdy zombie ugryzie Chucka Norrisa, Chuck nie zmienia się w zombie. To zombie zmienia się w Chucka. * Chuck Norris nie kupuje kluczy do gier, wydawcy płacą mu, żeby zgodził się jakiś przyjąć. * Chuck Norris nie kradnie przedmiotów, one same do niego przychodzą. * Chuck Norris nie boi się Slendermana, to Slenderman się boi Chucka. * Gdzie można spotkać Chucka Norrisa? W reklamie banku WBK. * Chuck Norris zawsze będzie od Ciebie lepszy. * Chuck Norris posiada przycisk wyłączający Internet. * Chuck Norris to syn Adama i Ewy. * Tylko Chuck Norris może wejść do Matriksa. * Chuck Norris nie boi się szkoły, to szkoła się boi Chucka. * Chuck Norris na pewno nie umrze na atak serca. Serce nie jest na tyle głupie, by atakować Chucka. * Chuck Norris policzył do nieskończoności. Dwa razy. * Chuck Norris potrafi pisać sms-y na kalkulatorze. * Tylko Chuck Norris potrafi pokazać 4 fakery naraz. * Chuck Norris potrafi przeciąć ziemniaka palcem. * Jedyny człowiek jaki zdobył 2 pentakille to Chuck Norris. * Chuck Norris to Dovakhiin. * Chuck Norris może zrobić combo większe niż (liczba pi razy liczba pi), w dowolnej bijatyce. * Gdy Chuck gra w Call Of Duty, i gdy ktoś zginie popełniając samobójstwo, jest to zaliczane na zabójstwo Chucka * Gdyby ktoś zabił Chucka Norrisa, zyskałby jego moce. Jest to niestety niemożliwe, bo Chuck Norris jest nieśmiertelny. * Chuck Norris może rzyganiem wybudować bombe atomowo-nuklearną. * Naprawde Duke Nukem to jest młody Chuck Norris. * Gdy Chuck gra w Pac-Mana, duchy zawsze uciekają przed nim. * Gdyby Chuck Norris byłby nauczycielem w Polsce, ta szkoła zostałaby potęgą. * Chuck Norris ma Veyrona z 3 silnikami z samolotu. * Chuck Norris nie słucha muzyki. To muzyka słucha Chucka Norrisa. * Chuck Norris potrafi przybić gwoździem do ściany galaretkę. * Dinozaury nie wyginęły od uderzenia meteorytu. Zginęły od uderzenia Chucka Norrisa. Oczywiście z półobrotu. * Grając w Left 4 Dead 2, Chuck Norris ma nieskończoność amunicji do granatnika, a sam granatnik reloaduje się 1 nanosekundę. * Chuck Norris umie tańczyć, bić, strzelać jeżdząc na deskorolce z bandamą na głowie gdy Rosja robi nalot na bliską okolicę. Robi to jedną ręką. * Chuck Norris stracił dziewictwo szybciej, niż jego ojciec. * Św. Mikołaj był prawdziwy do momentu, gdy zapomniał dać Chuckowi Norrisowi prezent. * Łzy Chucka Norrisa leczą raka. Niestety on nigdy nie płacze. * Chuck Norris obserwował, jak powstaje Wszechświat. * Wskazówki zegara się obracają w ten sam kierunek, w który Chuck Norris zawsze kopie. Przypadek? * Chuck Norris jest obunożny, oburęczny i obumózgowy. * Chuck Norris stworzył nic.